The Fall of Mexico and The Rise of Texas
by mexicolover97
Summary: It's the end of the Mexican American war. Mexico is ready to give up Texas, ready to end the war but her brother North Mexico isn't. What's the cost?
1. Chapter 1

Mexico still remembered the day she lost her brother. The very day seemed like if it had been yesterday. She still woke up everyday expecting her brother to yell at her for not being punctual to things. The day she lost him seemed to be the day that apart of her died. Because he was her anchor to life.

The field smelled of gunpowder and blood. North Mexico was on his knees surrounded by the dead bodies of his soldiers. The tears that rolled down his face mixed with the blood flowing down his cheek.

"Give up Texas, Mexico! Don't you see? She doesn t want anything to do with you" America yelled from across the field of bodies.

"No she is mine" North Mexico replied hoarse but audible across the battle field.

"Idiota! Give him the territory already!" South Mexico yelled. She had never believed they would win this war. She was on her knees, her skirt was covered with blood and on her back was a revolver.

"Texas, is not worth it, Fran! Give Alfred the glasses. Francisco... Give up." The last words were not even above a whisper.

"NO! NEVER! She is mine!"

America walked towards North Mexico. N.M stared at America with disgust.

"You should listen to your sister" America knelt down in front of the Mexican. North Mexico looked up at America disgust clear on his face, and spat at America's face. America wiped the spit off his face and stood up. "If that is your decision" he took out his 45 automatic pistol. North Mexico looked up at the intimidating barrel. South Mexico's gold-brown cat like eyes widened and tears began to flow down her blood stained cheeks.

"You have chosen this for yourself" America said and pulled the trigger. North Mexico's head jerked back as the bullet pierced his skull. South Mexico stumbled to her feet and ran to her brother. She grabbed her brother's face and removed his glasses careful not to hurt her brother. She tossed the glasses to America.

"I want no more troubles! You have already killed him. Go before I regret it!" South Mexico buried her face in her brother's chest and cried freely. "D-don't l-l-leave me!" She cried and hugged her brother's unmoving body.

America was still standing there, watching as the the once prideful,stubborn woman he knew cried into the dead body of her brother. The sight saddened him. Mexico's tears seemed to not stop, it seemed like those salty tears could last for centuries.

Mexico calmed herself down. She placed her brother's head on her bloodied lap and caressed his cheek. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand ,and once her tears were dried she glared up at America.

"What do you want? More land? Do you wish to kill me as well to gain my land?" She asked. Every word she said was filled with venomous hatred, But America did not notice the hatred that lingered in her words.

"No but don't we need a treaty to officially end this war?" Mexico glared at America. Her gold-brown eyes were filled with hatred and disgust

"Officially end this! Fucker! Isn't it enough that you've killed him? Bastardo!"

"Come on Mexico! Lets sign a treaty. Just in case." America took a step closer to Mexico but stopped when he heard three guns reload.


	2. Chapter 2

"If you take another step to mi mam, I'll keel yuh" a feminine voice rang above the silence.

"Si! If joo step closer to mon maman I will shoot you" Another feminine voice joined.

"Aye, if you advance once more, gringo, we will shoot your head off." The last voice was from a boy.

Two girls and one boy seemed to emerge from the shadows of a nearby building. The two girls seemed no older than 11 years old. One of them had blond hair while the other had black hair. The one boy seemed around around 14 or 15 and had chestnut brown hair tied in a ponytail. The girl had hand guns while the boy had a rifle. The boy seemed ready to shoot America. The sound of feet was heard approaching them.

"Wait! Wait! Don't shoot him! Please Jalisco!" A 14 year old girl positioned herself in front of America.

"We have to kill him! Or he'll take OUR land!" Said the girl with black hair.

"Si! Da yuh vunt im to keel mam?" Said the girl with blond hair.

"Hmph" Jalisco, the boy put the gun down."You know Guanujuato,I'm sorta tired of you doing this. Like Veracruz said do you want him to kill mom? We have to shoot him to teach him where he stands! He is on Mexican soil!"

Guanajuato frowned at Jalisco and her siblings. She tried to look her brother in the eyes but he avoided her eyes.

"Please, Jalisco, please. Lets not use violence" Mexico looked at her eldest daughter with disbelief. She then looked at her eldest son, who was now looking at his sister. He sighed and turned his face away from Guanajuato.

"Fine" he gave his rifle to his blond sibling Veracruz. "Common, Veracruz, D.F, we better check for any survivors." He turned to look at Guanajuato and America."We will discuss this in your state, sister." Jalisco looked down at his mother and smiled gently.

"Common mam." Veracruz grabbed her mother's hand." Jalisco take dad's bodi, D.F help me with mam. Guanajuato... Guanajuato, take America to his soldiers und ask for his general." Veracruz's voice was commanding and clear. Jalisco grabbed his father's body from Mexico's lap. DF took off her military jacket and put it over her mother's shoulders.

"I-i-tts final then" Mexico looked at her brother's dead body which was in her sons' hands. She then looked at America. "W-we will sign a treaty to end this." She got to her feet with the help of Veracruz and D.F.

Guanajuato watched as her mother and siblings walked away. She sighed and rubbed her temple.

"They wanna solve everything with violence." She turned to look at America "Do you really want peace?" America smiled at her.

"Of course man! I'm the hero! I don't want people dying!" Guanajuato raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled at her.

"Go and tell your general you have won" She smiled at America "The hero" she whispered and giggled.

"Bye Gua-"

"Cierra. Call me Cierra. No offence I just don't want to hear my state name in your pronunciation."

"Nah! It's okay man! Anyways! Bye Cierra" America walked away.

Guanajuato stood alone now that America had left. She grabbed the rosary that was around her neck and rubbed the cross. Her jaw clenched and her hand turned into a fist.

"Let this decision not be a mistake'' she murmured and walked to the direction her siblings had gone to.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ok doky! ^^ so this is the last chapter of this story. But, to the few people who actually read this, do not worry! There might be a sequel! I don't like myself for making mi patria (homeland) unhappy and lonely. But I will ****NEVER ****go into emo corner! (Glare at emo corner) hope you awesome (but not as awesome as Prussia) viewers like this!**

  
>Mexico seemed to be in horror land. She ignored all the talking that was going on around her. She ignored Santa Anna and the stupid gringo constant talking. She tried to completely block out anything Texas said as she argued with Mexico City*. She shut her eyes, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to flow down her cheeks, freely, not caring for Mexico's huge pride. Not caring even if America saw her and even<em>dared<em> to pity her. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and instantly knew who it was. She opened her eyes slowly and almost painfully. Jalisco stood next to her; one of his hand was on his mom's shoulder, while his other hand was holding up a small three-year-old girl with dirty blond hair and sleepy green eyes. The little girl's eyes were focused on Jalisco's jaw. A small smile slid onto Mexico's face. The three-year-olds fingers began to trace circles on Jalisco's jaw.

"Mom, come on. The gringo is waiting for you to sign the treaty." Jalisco sighed. He removed his hand from his mom's shoulder and grabbed the little girls hand to stop her from playing around with his jaw. "Little Cali* please don't do that. Mom, please sign the treaty so that we can go home. I know you'll miss the little ones*, but they'll be okay." Jalisco's voice sounded tired and sad. Mexico knew that her son would feel the pain of losing the little ones as well. He loved the little ones

Mexico rubbed her shoulder and sighed."Take care of Baja California. I have to sign that treaty." Mexico walked to America just as he was finished signing the piece of paper. She snatched the feather pen from America's hand and quickly signed the paper as well.

"America," America looked at her, stunned, that she could even talk," mark my words; if those children suffer I will go to your home and torture you. Believe me, I will." She grabbed America's hand and put the feather pen on it. She then walked where Santa Anna stood. Her eyes filled with hatred, resentment, sadness. 

"You are not to be General anymore. Please leave my land and go back to Spain*. We need you no longer. I am grateful for what you have done for us. Please, give me your rapier and your gun." Santa Anna removed his sword from his waist and handed it to Mexico. He then took Mexico's hand, took out his gun and laid the gun on her hand. Mexico once again fought back tears. She greatly loved Santa Anna, but her people detested him. _They_ wanted him out of _their_ land*. She wondered if that is how France felt when he lost his Jean d'Arc. 

"Hey, Mexico, so I can take the states?"

"Si" 

"Awesome!" 

Mexico looked at where Mexico City was, asking with her eyes if it was all over. Mexico City nodded. Mexico City then looked at Jalisco and nodded. Jalisco sighed in relief and whispered something into Baja California's ear.

"Mom, we must go."Jalisco said and waited for his mother to start walking, to walk towards the doors.

As they walked out of the room, 6 kids walked into the room. All of them were states. Former Mexican States, now American states. The states looked at Mexico, Mexico City and Jalisco as they walked by. Some of them had tears on their eyes.

"Mama?" one of the states looked at Mexico with teary brown eyes. Mexico didn't turn to look at the little girl who had called her. But Jalisco stopped walking and knelt down at where the little girl was standing. His eyes reflected pain and sadness. 

"Nevada, you will go with the grin- I mean America. All of you will. Please if there is anything wrong come to me and I will put that man on his place." Tears began to flow from Nevada's eyes; she looked down at her feet as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. Jalisco hugged the little girl close." Shush, don't cry. Don't let the gringo see you cry. Be strong. Tell them to be strong, too. "Jalisco kissed Nevada's cheek, stood up and walked away. 

Outside of the building, Mexico was on her knees, crying her eyes out. Mexico City was at her side. Baja California was on her knees in front of her mom. Her tiny hands were soothing her mom.

"Mami, don't worry. It'll be alright. They'll be alright." Baja California told her mom.

Mexico lifted her face."Francisco, why did you leave me?" Jalisco walked behind her and grabbed her by the waist. He lifted her onto his shoulder.

"We hava leave. Common Baja Cali." 

_Why did you leave us, dad? We need you more than you think_

**Reference:**

**Mexico City: That's like another name for D.F or Districto Federal.**

**Little Cali: The nickname for Baja California.**

**Please leave my land and go back to Spain: Santa Anna was a Spaniard who became a general.  
><strong> 

**They wanted**

**him out of their land: The Mexicans hated Santa Anna. But weirdly enough some of the people from Veracruz liked him.**

**A/N: Originally Veracruz and Guanajuato were suppose to be in this chapter but when I started to type it into my computer I began to put more Jalisco and Mexico City. And originally, too, Mexico was suppose to dismiss Santa Anna more… ummmmmm….. brutally. I will the sequel later on. Thank you for reading this story. Please review and tell me how you liked and disliked the last chapter. **


End file.
